As the Moon Falls
by Goldenflame215
Summary: Moonkit is a solemn, graceful cat with ambitions to lead her clan. But what will she do when her sisters, Sunkit and Starkit, also want to be leader and continuously get in her way?
1. Alliances

**Hi, this is Goldenheart. As I've said in the summary, this story is similar to two other stories I'm currently working on, with the same events, but from different character's perspectives (This is from Moonkit's POV). I suggest that you only read one because then it's more mysterious, but you can read all three stories if you want to.**

* * *

 **Alliances:**

ThunderClan:

Leader: Swanstar - white she-cat with lilac eyes

Deputy: Leopardwing - old yellow she-cat with green eyes and brown tail-tip

Medicine Cat: Yewbush - black she-cat with light gray paws and dark orange eyes

Warriors:

Blueclaw - blue tom with sparking blue eyes

Firepetal - bad-tempered tabby she-cat with orange fur, lemon yellow eyes, and pink-tinted underbelly

Cloudjump - white tom with one black paw and golden eyes

Apprentice: Featherpaw

Hailspeck - light gray tom with brown specks and amber eyes

Mistytree - black she-cat with green eyes

Oceanstone - gray tabby with ice blue eyes

Grasswish - kindly orange tom with grass green eyes

Apprentices:

Featherpaw - silver tom with white paws and golden eyes

Queens:

Deermist - brown she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Oceanstone; kits: Leapkit, Ashkit)

Gingernight - black and white she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Grasswish; kits: Sunkit, Moonkit, Starkit)

Kits:

Leapkit - brown tom with blue eyes and white tail-tip

Ashkit - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Sunkit - orange she-cat with amber eyes

Moonkit - black she-cat with green eyes and one orange ear

Starkit - black and white she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

Thistlefleck - white tom with silver specks and blue eyes

Crowsting - black tom with orange eyes

* * *

ShadowClan:

Leader: Badgerstar - stern black and white striped she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Adderflight - brown and white tom with lemon yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Sheepfur - white she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Ambereyes - orange she-cat with amber eyes

Graypuddle - dark gray tom with light gray paws and green eyes

Beetleburr - black tom with lemon yellow eyes

Thistleberry - brown tom with blue eyes

Heronlight - brown she-cat with amber eyes

Sagefrost - black she-cat with golden eyes

Apprentices:

Mistpaw - silvery gray she-cat with amber eyes

Brackenpaw - pale yellow tom with golden eyes

Haypaw - pale yellow she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye

Queens:

Heatherblossom - black and white she-cat with a short tail and green eyes (mate: Thistleberry; kits: Deerkit and Patchkit)

Acorndrop - brown and white tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes (mate: Beetleburr; kits: Cherrykit, Hailkit, and Nightkit)

Kits:

Deerkit - brown she-cat with green eyes

Patchkit - white kit with one brown patch on his left side and green eyes

Cherrykit - brown tabby she-cat with lemon yellow eyes

Hailkit - black tabby tom with blue eyes

Nightkit - black tom with ice blue eyes

Elders:

Bramblejump - gray she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

WindClan:

Leader: Boulderstar - gray tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Heatherstrike - tall gray she-cat with orange eyes

Medicine Cat: Snowpool - deaf white she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Robinsong - reddish tom with golden eyes

Cherrystem - brown she-cat with blue eyes

Ripplebreeze - yellow tom with lemon yellow eyes

Amberflame - orange tom with orange eyes

Ravenblaze - black tom with blazing orange eyes

Apprentice: Flintpaw

Dovesong - gray she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Sandpaw

Hollyfrost - brown and white tom with blue eyes

Silverberry - silvery-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Flintpaw - black tom with lemon yellow eyes

Sandpaw - yellow she-cat with yellow eyes

Queens:

Blackleaf - black she-cat with piercing green eyes (mate:Hollyfrost; kits:Rabbitkit and Flowerkit)

Kits:

Rabbitkit - white tom with blue eyes

Flowerkit - black and white she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

none

* * *

RiverClan:

Leader: Blizzardstar - white tom with a gray ear and amber eyes

Deputy: Minnowstream - black tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Patchfoot - orange tom with a white foot and blue eyes

Warriors:

Seedstem - kindly tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Sageleaf - white she-cat with green eyes

Lightningflame - orange tom with amber eyes

Iceysplash - white she-cat with black tail and blue eyes

Shadestone - black tabby tom with orange eyes

Pebblestep - gray tom with golden eyes

Honeythroat - pale yellow she-cat with yellow eyes

Scorchfrost - orange and white tom with orange eyes

Apprentices:

none

Queens:

Shelltail - pale yellow she-cat with warm green eyes (mate: Pebblestep; kits: Shadekit)

Otterfur - brown she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Lightningflame; kits: Poppykit, Reedkit, and Frostkit)

Kits:

Shadekit - gray she-cat with sparkling green eyes

Poppykit - orange she-cat with blue eyes

Reedkit - orange tom with amber eyes

Frostkit - brown she-cat with ice blue eyes

Elders:

Lilybranch - white she-cat with purple eyes

Dewmist - brown tom with green eyes

Bouncesnow - white she-cat with green eyes

* * *

 **So there's the alliances for you! I hope you look forward to the prologue and future chapters. Please remember to follow the story to know when I add the next chapter. Until next time!**

 **~Goldenheart**


	2. Prologue

**Hey, this is Goldenheart, and this is the prologue! Hope you enjoy!**

 **On to the story!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

A black and white she-cat and an orange tom sat by three kits, both looking at the black she-cat with a strangely orange ear. They looked at her lovingly, eyes shining with happiness.

The orange tom spoke,"Gingernight, do you want to name her?"

Gingernight nodded, looking at the moon,"She'll be Moonkit."

* * *

 **Short but sweet! Regular chapters will be longer, and I will try to update once every one or two weeks, but no promises. What do you think of the story so far?** **For the prologue I wanted a little backstory.** **I know this isn't much, but it will get more interesting as it goes. Until next time!**

 **~Goldenheart**


End file.
